Love in a spirit
by A crystal tear
Summary: Every night Seth dreams about a beautiful, mysterious girl that apparently can walk on water and every night he imprints on her. Is she real? Will he find her? What will happen? Read and find out! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Yet again this is another dream of mine that I have decided to make into a story.**

**I have very many other ideas so I promise I won't stop writing soon.**

**I hope you like the story!!!**

_

* * *

_

_I was walking. I was near a stream. I couldn't tell where I was. I couldn't be sure. I was too busy staring at the angel in front of me walking on the water. You heard me right. **Walking on the water**. Doesn't take a genius to know what is wrong with that sentence._

_She was beautiful. That was an understatement. She was a goddess. That was still an understatement._

_She looked around my age. 15 maybe 16. She had creamy skin that was between pale and tan like a peach kind of color. She looked tall for a girl. She was 5'9 with curly light brown hair that reached down to her waist. She was slim and graceful but she had a certain skip in her movements. She was wearing a white sundress with no shoes on._

_But the most angelic thing about her was here eyes. They were a forest green with light brown speaks in them. Whenever I saw those eyes I knew she was the one for me. I felt like she owned me. Not in a bad way but like I would do anything for her. Like every decision I made, I think of her and how it would affect her. Like my whole purpose for living was to live for her and do anything for her._

_I knew I had imprinted._

_She was so entrancing I didn't even know a voice was calling me._

"_Seth. Seth wake up!"_

"Seth wake up! We are going to be late for Sam and Emily's barbecue. It's already 11:30 and the barbecue starts at 12:00" My sister Leah yelled in my ear.

I groaned and rolled over. I wanted to go back to that dream. I kept having that dream about her. Every night it was the same. But hey I wasn't complaining, I just wish she was real so I could get to know the girl of my dreams.

"If you get there late all the good food will be gone. I heard Emily is making her famous blueberry muffins for dessert and Sam is frying up his hamburgers."

That got me out of bed pretty quickly.

I looked at Leah. She was already dressed in a red tank top and blue jean shorts. I still don't understand how anyone could wake up earlier than 3 pm on a Saturday.

"Come on hurry up already," she said walking out of my room

I got dressed in some in loose comfy, jeans, and no shirt. You never really realize how uncomfortable shirts are until you're a werewolf.

Leah and I made our way to the backyard. We both went behind a separate tree or bush, stripped, tied our clothes to our legs and shifted into our wolf form.

I tried to block my thoughts of my dream from Leah. We had all gotten better at blocking our thoughts over the months especially since Leah joined. It was slightly embarrassing to hear others thoughts, and even more so when they were thinking about their imprints.

My thoughts went to the girl and an image of her slipped into my mind.

Of course Leah noticed.

"_Who was that?"_

"_No one"_

You didn't have to hear Leah's thoughts to know she didn't believe me.

"_Alright. You don't have to tell me, I'll probably find out soon anyway."_

Well, that was weird. Leah was always bugging me when it came to secrets.

Thank-you, Jesus, Ala, Buda, or whatever other god that made Leah in a good mood today.

It was a little silent for the rest of the way to Sam and Emily's.

When we got there you could tell everyone was already there because you could hear Embry having a wrestling match with Quil in the backyard, Sam working on the grill, and all the cheers from the guys watching the game in the living room. You could also hear Emily and a few of the other Imprints cooking in the kitchen.

When we entered the house Leah went to the kitchen to hang out with the girls.

I sat down with the guys and watched the game for a bit. But I couldn't ever focus on it like the rest of the guys. My thoughts never left the girl no matter how hard I tried. Even if I wanted to get her out of my head I don't I could have.

"Seth. Seth. SETH!" Paul yelled in my ear.

I jumped. "What, huh what happened."

I was frantically looking around the room a little surprised.

"Man you're out of it today. What's up." Jared said sitting down on the couch beside me.

"Well……." I didn't know how to explain it to him. They probably wouldn't understand. I mean come on, I'm falling in love with a girl I have never met, or for that matter doesn't exist. I didn't even know her name.

Thankfully Emily saved me by coming in and saying "Lunch is ready,"

All thoughts about me and why I was acting strange were immediately erased from their minds at the smell of Emily's cooking.

Everyone raced to the kitchen practically pushing each other to the ground to get first dibs.

When all the wolves finally settled down they all sat next to their imprints and began to eat. Looking at all the guys with their imprints sort of made me lose my appetite. This was defiantly saying something since a wolf is ALWAYS hungry. It was just hard seeing all the guys so happy with one they love when I was in love with someone who I never met.

I quickly finished my food and excused myself to the front porch.

When I got out there I sighed. I so wish she was real.

"Hey Seth."

I jumped. Wow I was really out of it today.

"Whoa man, are you alright." Jacob said.

"Yeah, I just got a lot on my mind." I replied.

"Well I'm just here to pick up some food, and then I'm going to visit the Cullen's. You want to come?"

I was eager to get away from all the couples, so I agreed.

When Jake came back he had a bag of about six hamburgers. We then went to the edge of the forest, undressed, and shifted.

"_So what's on your mind" _Jacob asked through his thoughts.

I hesitated.

I decided it couldn't hurt to tell him some of it so I explained about feeling kind of lonely around all the couples and how I wanted an imprint.

When I was done explaining, Jacob said, "_Well Seth I say you don't worry about it. You'll find her some day. May not be soon but just look out for her."_

By then we had reached the Cullen's house. The sickly sweet smell hit me like a load of bricks like it did every time, but I had been to the Cullen's many times before, so I was ready for it.

Nessie, Emmet, and Jasper, were playing outside. Emmet was picking her up and throwing her like a foot ball to Jasper. Nessie was giggling and laughing playing with her uncles. It was a cute sight. Nessie looked like she was seven or eight now. She was still growing quite fast but she was slowing down.

At the sight of Nessie, Jacob ran over to her in wolf form, and snatched her from her uncles, giving her a ride on his back.

I stopped at the tree line and shifted back to human form.

I walked out and Jasper and Emmet came over to greet me.

"Hey, man how are things going down at the Rez?" Emmet said.

**(A/N: for slow people, Rez means Reservation. And smart people I am sorry I had to have this authors note)**

"Not much, the same as usual"

"Well come on in we're just about to start a watching a movie"

"Great"

We then made our way inside after Jacob had shifted into his human form. We were greeted by the rest of the Cullen family and then took our seats.

We were watching some new action movie called "Terminator Salvation."

It was really cool. There was a ton of fight and action scenes.

Half way through the movie I made the mistake of looking around the room.

Everyone was with their mate. Carlisle and Esme, Bella and Edward, hell even Jacob and Nessie were sitting together and they weren't even dating.

After that I tried to get back to focusing on the movie bit I just couldn't.

It's like my mind wants me to be miserable, and force me to look at a girl I am in love with and have never met or will ever meet.

I tried looking around the room to find something that would distract me but nothing was working.

When I looked at Edward, he was giving a questioning look.

`_Right, Right, Mind reader. Dang it I need to be better at learning to control my thoughts'_

I got up and left out the door to the backyard. No one questioned me. They were either to engrossed in the movie or their soul mate to care.

I needed to clear my head.

I took off running in my human form down the path besides the river.

When I was far enough away to where Edward couldn't hear my thoughts I went over every dream I ever had of _her._

God, it was like she was sent from, my own personal heaven and hell at the same time. It was so nice to dream of a beautiful girl and fall in love, but knowing that you could never get to know the girl, know her name, her favorite color, her favorite food. Never getting to hold her, or touch her, or kiss her like I want to. Never getting to be with my imprint.

Yes. This was hell.

My heart was hurting like you could not believe. Like not being with her was causing me physical pain. I had to slow down to breathe properly again.

I sat down on a rock and just started to breathe.

When I was finally calm enough I stood up.

And then I nearly choked. Or fainted. Or died. Maybe it was all three.

What caused all this was what I saw not fifteen feet away.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

**Yeah!!! It's finished. Took my awhile to make this chapter.**

**In real life the "Thank-you, Jesus, Ala, Buda, or whatever other god" quote is actually what I say at some times.**

**Please Reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. I would like to thank everyone who is supporting me in this story, you all are awesome. I am sorry that this chapter is not as long as the first but I promise I will try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow afternoon.**

**I hopw you like it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

No. Way.

It was _her_. The girl of my dreams, my imprint, the single most beautiful creature on this planet was a mere fifteen feet away from me.

She looked just like my dream. She smelt like pine trees and earth, with wild flowers mixed in.

I almost burst with the amount of happiness I was feeling no matter how unmanly that sounds.

She was here.

She was real.

A stick snapped under my weight as I was slowly moving forward.

She was looking at me.

I was immediately shocked by her eyes. They looked just like all the other times in my dreams, but they were so much more beautiful in person. If that was ever possible.

I began feeling the process known imprinting and I never felt happier.

My dream girl looked rather startled by the imprint process. Couldn't blame her. The reason I wasn't freaking out was because I had gone throw this process before.

I slowly took a step forward.

She took a step back.

I felt a pang of sadness at the thought of her being afraid of me.

"Don't worry" I said kindly "I'm not going to hurt you"

I took another step forward.

She stayed right where she was.

Well at least it was progress.

I took another step.

She took a tiny step forward.

I felt a smile grow on my lips.

We both slowly got closer to each other till I was at the bank of the river while she was still on the water two feet away from me.

She looked rather intrigued with me like she had never seen another human before. Well almost human anyway.

She slowly lifted her hand to touch my cheek. I melted at her very touch. I closed my eyes. She was so soft.

We were so close. To hold her all I had to do was reach out my hands.......

_`No! Bad Seth. You don't wanto scare her.'_

She had such a caring loving look in her eyes. Oh how I wish I had Edwards power to know what she thinking.

The desire to hold her was getting stronger, so to prevent myself from doing so, I just held her hand to my cheek and smiled.

When I was about to speak, and ask for her name I heard,

"SETH! WHERE ARE YOU MAN! YOU'RE NOT IN WOLF FORM!"

Oh Crap.

I heard a few more choruses of "Seth's" before I turned back to the girl.

She looked terrified.

She shook her head looking like she was on the verge of tears. I wanted to comfort her but before I could she began backing away and running across the river and disappearing into the trees. She didn't even look back.

I felt my heart break.

I was left there frozen starring at the spot in the trees she disappeared.

"Hey Seth man there you are" said Jacob, Embry, and Quil coming out from the trees.

I didn't look up.

I was shaking.

"No" I whispered.

"What happened man?" said Quil coming to my side.

I couldn't take it. Not without her.

"NO!!!" I shouted.

I ran to the nearest tree and punched it as hard as I could, and kept punching it, not caring how much I was damaging the tree or how bloody my knuckles were getting.

Quil and Jacob were trying to get me calm down to explain what happened, but there was no way I would be calming down anytime soon.

I had dreamed of her for two months straight and the day I find I might never see her again. AGH! Why did this happen to me!

Quil tried to grab my arms but I easily broke free and punched Jacob in the face. I heard a very satisfying "crack".

I continued punching anything I saw until the rest of the pack showed up and was able to pin me to the ground.

"What is wrong with you!" Leah practically shouted in my face.

"She's gone" I whispered.

That was the last thing I remember before blacking out.

* * *

**Major meltdown for Seth. I hope you liked it.**

**If any of you have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!!!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reveiwed this story and is reading it.**

**I love you all!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

I can't remember much of what happened.

When I blacked out I heard some of the pack shift and I rode on Paul's back unconsciously to Sam's house.

I think they laid me on the couch or a bed but I don't remember.

The voices started to fade away and I think I was going to sleep.

I only dreamed about her.

What I felt when I first saw her.

When I first saw her eyes.

What it felt like with her hand against my cheek.

When I was finally semi-conscious I smelt vampire but i didn't care.

I could hear Sam's voice talking to Edward and Jasper.

Then I heard a "thunk" on the floor.

"Dude, I didn't know vampires could collapse" I think it was Embry who said this I couldn't be sure

"Yeah, well you're not feeling his emotions. The intensity of his sadness is unbearable. I seriously have never felt emotions to this extent.

`_Your not even feeling half of it man' _I thought bitterly.

"I think Seth is semi-conscious for the conversation"

`_Right, right, Edward's here'_

"Well what else can you pick up in his mind" that was the unmistakable voice of the alpha, Sam.

"That was the first change in his thoughts since I got here. He just keeps repeating `She's gone, She's gone over and over again. Sometimes there is even a picture of a girl."

"Wait. Describe the girl."

Crap. That was Leah.

If Edward described the girl she would most likely remember the picture that slipped in my mind.

I blocked my thoughts and `Woke up'.

I opened my eyes and was immediately attacked by the pack for questions.

I could only make out a few of them.

"Why the hell did you break my nose!"

"What is wrong with you!"

"Dude, what happened?"

"What dose `She's gone' mean"

When I tried to answer a question a new one was fired at me.

"QUIET!" Sam said in his most alpha voice possible while shouting.

Everyone was immediately quiet.

"Seth" Sam said putting a hand on my shoulder, "What happened"

I knew there was no way possible I could say "nothing" and get away with it after yelling, breaking Jacob's nose, then fainting.

I sighed and walked out of the house. Some people tried to follow but Sam stopped them.

I could vaguely hear him say "He'll tell us when he's ready."

I needed time to think.

I ran into the forest and phased.

Half way through my run Jared, phased but I told him that I would take patrol tonight.

I didn't see anything interesting. No vampires.

I got back to my house around ten at night.

I didn't want to wake my mom or Leah up so I just climbed through my window.

When I was going through the window I hit my head. Hard.

Man I was getting way too big for my own health.

Wait. I think I heard a…..giggle?

Nah, I must be imagining it.

I closed the window behind me and slipped in quietly to my room.

I plopped down in my bed not even bothering to change.

I swear before I fell asleep I heard, "Good Night, Seth."

* * *

? POV

No, this was wrong.

How could I let this human have this much of an affect on me?

I wasn't supposed to even go near humans, let alone let them see me.

But every time I looked at _him._

It was like the hundreds of years of building up my walls came crashing down. Like they never existed. Man my sisters were going to kill me.

"Good night, Seth"

I hopped back out his window because I know if I stayed any longer I would wake him up, and tell him that I never left him. That I would never leave him.

And that I loved him.

* * *

**Minor Cliffy!!!**

**Sorry it took a little while to get this up.**

**I am sorry that my chapters have been getting shorter but I am really busy.**

**I promise during the summer I will write more.**

**I need so ideas for the story so......................**

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay there are some MAJOR hints in this chapter telling to what she is.**

**Hope you like it!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Seth POV

**Sunday**

I took all the patrols today, to avoid, doing anything, or talking to anyone.

Around lunch, I went to the river and waited for about an hour trying to see if she would show up.

She didn't.

I was pretty much going insane.

I need to find her.

I have to.

**Monday**

I couldn't pay attention in school today.

I got detention for not listening to the teacher in class

**Tuesday**

All the guys were going out to eat in Port Angeles and invited me to come.

I didn't go.

**Wednesday **

Leah snapped at me today and told me to get my lazy ass out of my room and actually do something.

I ignored her.

**Thursday**

Embry imprinted on some new girl who just moved to La Push. I think her name was Hayley. Or Jill. Or maybe it was Karen.

I wasn't paying attention.

**Friday**

I skipped school today.

I didn't feel like going.

**Saturday**

I took all the shifts on patrol again today.

No one had shifted because they knew I needed my time to think.

I was jumping over fallen trees and, bushes not really paying attention, to where I was going when it hit me.

It hit me like a load of bricks. Like it did every time.

Vampires.

Around ten of them.

I howled sounding for back-up, but it was too late.

They had smelled me.

Even if the pack were all as fast as Leah they would still not make it to me in time.

_`Well at least I'm goanna bring a few vamps, along with me.'_

I didn't even want to live anymore. Might as well go down doing what I love best.

All ten of them entered the clearing.

They all circled me like I was their prey.

They all had blood red eyes.

The one, who was obviously the leader, stepped forward.

He was, tall, handsome, had black hair. He looked like most vamps.

"Well what do we have here? A child of the moon… No it's daytime. Mmmm. What do you think Davis?"

A light headed vampire stepped forward.

"Well whatever it is, it smells like crap,"

I growled.

"Down boy. Don't want to shorten your life more than it already is."

I let out a roar. I think I saw a few vampires flinch. Cool.

I lunged. I took out all my anger from losing _her, _out on them.

I lunged at the leader and bite down hard. He yelled in pain. I pulled as hard as I could, and the arm was easily torn off.

I threw it into a pile.

A girl with long blonde hair, kicked me in the leg. Let's just say…I gave her a MAJOR hair cut.

`_She's going to need to wear a wig for a while.'_

Another vampire tried to punch me in the nose, but I dodged, and kicked him in the back.

A vampire snuck up on me and got on my back.

Crap.

You **never **let a vampire on your back. EVER.

She grabbed me around my waist and squeezed, breaking almost all of my ribs in the process.

I yelped and fell to the ground. I tried to stand up, but the leader kicked me in the side.

I was breathing hard, labored, breaths.

The leader, raised his fist, and I knew he was going to finished me off.

I closed my eyes.

The next thing I heard was a strangled cry.

`_Wait. Aren't I supposed to be dead by now?'_

I opened my eyes.

She….She….She… MY IMPRINT WAS, FUCKING FIGHTING OFF TEN VAMPIRES AND WINNING.

No way.

It was amazing.

It looked like she was…controlling the trees. And the earth.

She was making tree roots come up, to hold down the vampires, and openings in the earth were just appearing, and swallowing them up.

After she had ripped them all apart, she gathered them in a pile, and lit them on file with a lighter.

No. Fucking. Way.

She turned towards me and approached me carefully.

Even though I was in wolf form, she looked like she, could still, tell it was me.

I started to feel the pain in my ribs, and was passing out.

Before I blacked out, I heard her say,

"I'll never leave you Seth. I promise."

I slept with a smile on my face.

She was back.

She was with me.

And she was going to stay.

?POV

Ah screw it.

If my sisters were going to kill me, so be it.

I couldn't let him die.

It took every inch of strength, not to rush to him, when they had first hit him.

But, when I saw they were going to finish him off…..I might have gotten carried away.

"I'll never leave you Seth. I promise."

I had no idea what I was thinking when I said this to him, but there was no way possible I could stay away from him any longer.

Ana Lucia and Josephina would just have to deal with it.

I was staying.

* * *

**Remember I LOVE reading reviews, and Idea's for the story, so feel free to, review, or PM me.**

**There is only one person besides myself who know what she is. Or what is going to happen.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You all better fucking LOVe this chapter for how much time and effort I put into it.**

**1: I had spent the last week at a hotel with no Internetso I had to get on a chair and raise the computer over my head, every time I was going to a new page, and steal the Internet from the lady above us.**

**2: My parents yelled at me for a total of SIX times to get off my computer, but since I love you all so much I ignored them and wrote this anyway.**

**3: I had MAJOR sunburn from the beach and was in serious pain, with NO medicine, and yet I STILL WROTE!!!**

**So you better love it. Or else.**

* * *

Seth POV

I groaned.

My head, felt like it was hit by a bus, cut by a chainsaw, and had several boulders thrown at it.

And that was just my head.

My body was extremely sore.

Almost all of the ribs had healed, but they still hurt.

I tried to open my eyes.

I hissed.

How much pain do you have to be in to where it is painful to blink?

I tried to sit up. It was very painful but I managed.

I took in my surroundings.

I was outside, under a tree, and it looked like, there was a large sheet, tied to the tree and staked to the ground. Kind of like a tent.

We were by a river but I didn't know which one.

There was furniture that looked like it had been hand carved out of wood. There was a table, some chairs, a few dishes, and cups.

`_What happened?'_

The memories, from the fight, came flooding back to me. Being on patrol. Smelling Vamps. Howling for back-up. Fighting Vamps. Then………..

She saved me. She promised she'd stay.

'_Where is she?'_

When I tried to stand up I realized I was under a quilt...Not exactly presentable.

Yikes.

I untied my clothes, from my ankle and got dressed.

After I finished changing, I walked slowly to the opening of the tent.

I peeked outside.

She was there.

She was over a fire cooking, something. Most likely deer, from what I could smell.

She was humming a sweet little tune and I was immediately lost in her voice.

When she was done with cooking she got up…and she was…floating?

`_So that's how she did it'_

She didn't walk on the water. She floated above it.

Awesome.

I decided now was time to make my appearance.

I cleared my throat.

She stiffed, and I was afraid she would run again. She was fast, and I don't think I would, even be able to catch her in wolf form.

She looked towards me, and relaxed, when she saw it was me.

She smiled.

I was afraid I was going to fall over.

Her smile was beautiful. Her teeth were snow white, and perfectly straight.

She giggled when she saw I was having trouble standing up.

I decided her laughter was my favorite sound.

I smiled back.

We stared at each other for a few more seconds before she said,

"Um…I made you breakfast. You were out since yesterday."

"Thanks."

We were back in comfortable silence. I so badly wanted to ask her so many questions. I wanted to run and hug her and never let go.

"I'm Seth."

"I know" she said.

She covered her mouth like she wasn't supposed, to say that.

I chuckled.

"Um…I'm Emilianna, but my sisters call me Anna."

Anna. Such a pretty name.

"Please, eat. You must be hungry."

As soon as she said that, my stomach growled.

I blushed a bit.

She giggled.

She led me over to the fire, and gave me a plate, of cooked meat.

It smelled good.

WAY better than Emily's cooking.

And no one thought that was possible.

I took a bite.

It tasted like heaven. I don't know how, but it did.

I practically inhaled five plates of food.

Anna just stared at me like I was insane.

"I forgot how shape-shifters had such an appetite."

I froze.

How did she…….

"Sorry...I probably should explain."

I just stared at her. I'm sure my face was in complete shock.

"How did you….?"

I couldn't even make the words out.

"Well... Truthfully yesterday wasn't the first time I ran into shape-shifters and vampires"

I motioned for her to continue.

She took a deep breath.

"Seth. How old do I look to you."

"Um, around 15, or 16." I said unsure of where this was going.

"What if… I told you I was older. A lot older."

I stayed quiet.

"Seth, I'm not human. I am 150 years old, but I became like this when I was 15, and I don't age."

I didn't think my eyes could become any wider but they did.

"Um….So what exactly are you"

She sighed, "I'm Emilianna, the third spirit of earth, and controller of the land. Basically, I control earth. You experienced this yesterday, during the battle, when I moved the tree roots and made openings in the ground."

I stood in shock looking at her.

"Care to explain?"

"I'll have to start from the beginning."

"Alright."

She took a breath.

"Though I think it might be better to show you"

I gave a confused look.

"Over the years, we develop special powers of our own. So far I have my original powers to control earth, I don't age, I have heightened senses, I can see auras (colors around a person's body, that tells you if they are kind, or mean, or vain, and so on.), telekinesis, I can float, I can heal people but, so far I can only do little things like heal gashes, though I'm working on broken bones. I can move through objects, and I can show you memories."

She raised her hand to my cheek. The same electricity flowed through me.

I smiled, and she copied me.

I gasped as a flash of images, came through my eyes.

_There was a girl under a tree in a field somewhere, reading a book. She was Anna. A split second later a woman around the age of 19 appeared out of nowhere. She was wearing a green flowing sundress, and had black hair, and the same green eyes with brown speaks in them, Anna has now. Anna looked startled, by the woman, but hid it well. The woman said, "Hello, child. What is your name?" In a shy but strong voice she Anna said, "I'm Emilianna. And you are?" I woman looked thoughtful. "I'm Alika, but my sisters, call me Ali." Ali paused for a second staring intently at Anna. When she finally spoke she said "I see…you have a kind soul, and are kind to nature. You always put others in front of yourself, and will do whatever you can to help the ones you love, even on your own life. You will be perfect." Anna looked confused. Ali put her hand on Anna's cheek. Anna started to glow. Every second Anna was getting brighter, and Ali was getting closer to the ground looking like she was growing weak. Anna was growing tired and blacked out._

The vision stopped.

I got my vision back, and looked straight at Anna.

She looked up with a sad smile.

She said "When I woke up, I was in a forest. Ali had disappeared, and there was a letter next to me. It said:

**Dear Emilianna,**

**I am sorry for you to have this life but it is destined. Your aura is the purest and kindest, I have ever come across. I know you will make the right choices, and use your powers well. My sisters will explain the rest. All I will say is that you are the third spirit of the earth, and ruler of the land.**

**-The past ruler of the land, Alika.**

**P.S. I give you my best wishes, and blessings, to you now, and forever."**

After she had finished speaking, she looked sad.

I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I kept my mouth shut.

She shook her head, and put on a smile, but you could tell it was forced.

She went back into the story saying "You see I can give up this life whenever I want, but first I have to pick a successor. All of the spirits, can see auras to help them choose. You have to find the perfect person for the job. If you give an evil aura so much power you can only imagine what they'd do with it. Ali, had wanted to be human, and age again, so for a year, she traveled the world, looking for the perfect, aura, for the job. And she picked me. A few minutes after I woke up, Ana Lucia and Josephina, showed up. Ana Lucia controls the water, and Josephina controls the sky. They became my best friends."

Her smile became real as she thought of them.

I asked, "Where are your sisters now?"

She frowned.

"We all prefer to be next to our element. Ana Lucia lives in a nice undiscovered Island, in the Pacific Ocean, Josephina lives in a cottage, on top of Mount Everest, while I'm a nomad and prefer to travel the earth. Although, Forks is my favorite spot to stay. Every year or so, we all gather together, for a month or longer."

She sighed.

"You miss them" It wasn't a question, but more like a statement. You would have to be blind to not see how much see loved her sisters.

I felt a small pang, of jealousy for her sisters, for having Anna care so much for them.

She nodded.

"And how do you know about, shape shifters and vampires." I said trying to change the topic.

She thought this over for a second, and smiled.

She raised her hand to my cheek and the images, flashed again.

_She was in the same place we were now, fighting off vampires, protecting a man. The man looked exactly like Jacob, but was wearing, older looking tribal clothing. He also looked injured. He looked like almost in the same state I was a few hours ago, but worse. Anna had defeated all the vampires, easily, and went back to treating the man. She healed all his gashes, and he let a little sigh of relief, but was still panting, from his broken bones."Are you alright?," Anna said her voice sounding like bells. The man said, "Are you an Angel. Am I going to die?" Anna chuckled, but reassured the man he wasn't going to die. "What is your name?" Anna asked kindly. The man panted heavily before replying "Ephraim. Ephraim Black." Anna smiled. "I'm Anna. I'm going to help you get better, alright?" He nodded, and the vision faded._

I looked in shock at Anna.

"You knew _**Ephraim Black**__!" _I all but shouted.

Anna chuckled.

"Yes. Besides my sisters, he was the first person I talked to since, I became a spirit. He became like an older brother to me and we became extremely close. He introduced me to the pack, and I helped with fighting off, the vampires."

My stomach clenched with the thought of her fighting all those vampires. I knew she was stronger than me but still I wanted to protect her from everything.

I got confused.

"Why have the legends never, told of you?"

"Oh. You see I'm not supposed to let other human know of my existance. So I asked all of the pack to keep me a sercert to the grave. I see they did their job. Anyway, they also helped me train my powers. I also convinced Ephraim, to make a treaty with a coven of vampires because they drank animal blood. He wanted to attack them but I knew they were different then other vampires. What was their name?"

She continued to mumble to herself.

"Wait, you don't mean the Cullen's do you?"

"Yes! That was them. I greatly respect Carlisle, for his choice in diet. "

She smiled like she was reliving a memory.

Ok. I wasn't even surprised anymore. She could have said that she invented the firkin, space shuttle, and I wouldn't have doubted her.

"They live here you know. We still have the treaty but we all get along better ever since, Edward and Bella."

"Oh Really! That's wonderful! No matter how hard I would try, the pack and the Cullen's would never go within a mile of each other."

I was brought out of my talk with Anna, by a finale `CRACK' in my ribs.

I checked myself over, and all my bones had healed.

"Good old, fast healing. What would me and the pack do without it."

Then it hit me. CRAP!

"Oh my god. The pack must be freaking out! Leah is going to KILL me, revive me, poison me, revive me again, them my mom is going to shoot me, and I don't want to even think about what Sam is going to do."

I was now in full out panic mode.

I was pacing, trying to not keep from going more insane than I already was.

I was brought out of my thoughts, when I heard Anna, burst out laughing.

He laugh was so pretty. It was like tiny bells, with a soft breeze, and baby birds chirping.

My face immediately softened at the sound. I forgot this is what an imprint could do to you.

It was weird. One second I was fearing for my life, and the next I felt completely at peace.

I looked back at Anna, with a soft expression.

She looked at me with the same expression. When she looked at me with those beautiful green-brown eyes…It was like imprinting all over again.

I ran to her in two easily strides, and embraced her in my arms.

She didn't object. She sighed and easily fell into my arms. She fit their perfectly.

I being the youngest of the werewolves was only 6'5, and she being 5'9 she was a perfect height.

I so badly wanted to kiss her but it was WAY too soon to think about that.

She sighed again and looked up at me. In a kind voice she said,"You imprinted on me didn't you?"

I bit my lip and said, "Kind of….."

She laughed at that.

I heard her whisper, "I'm glad it was you."

Alright. It was not my fault. I repeat it was not my fault. Her saying that did not help me fight the urge.

I lifted her chin and softly, kissed her.

Now you know that _really_ cheesy line in movies, where the guy says it felt like fireworks, when he kissed the girl.

Well this felt like, a thousand hydrogen bombs, a million sticks of dynamite, 3 billion firecrackers, and 2 trillion sparklers going off at once. And through in a few million atomic bombs, and you might have _**half **_of what this felt like.

God, I loved this woman.

Anna POV

Man. Seth was a GOOD kisser.

By the way how ashamed should I be, that I am 150 years old and this was my first kiss?

I'm guessing a lot.

I was so happy when Seth said he imprinted on me.

I was there when Ephraim imprinted on his wife, Maya. It was a beautiful sight. You could immediately tell they were in love.

Although Ephraim was in love, he probably would have been to scared to talk to her, if I hadn't _`accidantly'_ pushed him into her, at one point.

I mean, how could the guy fight off five vampires at once and not even think about the possibility of dying, but when it came to talking to his true love, he was petrified.

I had to sigh at the memory.

Right now, me and Seth were sitting under a tree talking and getting to know every little tiny detail about each other.

It was exactly like, Ephraim and Maya.

I looked Seth in the eyes.

I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

Now it was sunset and Seth and I were falling asleep.

Before unconscious took me over, I swear I head Seth say, "I love you"

My heart skipped a beat.

Without hesitation I said, "I love you too"

I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smiling.

With a smile on my face I fell asleep, in Seth's arms, happier than I've been in my life.

* * *

**Ha. None of you guessed what she was and I even put it in the title NAME!**

**You BETTER reveiw. This is like the longest chapter I have ever wrote!!!**

**So you better REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!!!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**I know it's not as long as the last one but I wanted to update soon.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Seth POV

When Anna fell asleep, I let all my emotions out.

I ran into the forest, in human form and shouted at the top of my lungs `WOOOOHOOOO'. It was a great feeling to have her back.

I phased and ran to a high point on a cliff and howled.

Even though I was a wolf you could hear how happy I was.

All wolfs did this when they found their imprints.

Sam did it with Emily, Paul with Rachel, Jared with Kim, Quil with Claire, Embry with Kayla (I finally remembered her name), and now Me with Anna.

Seth and Anna. I like that. It's like it should be.

* * *

I woke up fully rested.

Anna was still in my arms.

She looked like an angel.

_`How on earth did I get so lucky?'_

"Mmmm…"

She was mumbling in her sleep.

"Seth?"

I thought she had woken up, but she just shifted a bit, and her breathing became slower again.

I smiled.

She was dreaming about me.

Now I feel a lot less weird about me dreaming about her.

It was about eight when her breathing became faster.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she smiled one of her beautiful, flawless smile.

I couldn't help smile back.

She gave me a short `good morning' kiss, and sat up.

She stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

She softly pushed off the ground from her laying position, floated in the air, and slowly landed on her feet in one graceful movement.

**(A/N: She can float and be on her feet, at her will. She can't fly, but can lift herself a few feet off the ground, and can jump higher.**

Me being, a gigantic shape-shifter, who couldn't float (which was disappointing) got up in a lot less graceful movement.

"What's for breakfast" I asked stretching my stiff mussels.

"I kind of ran out of meat. I was going to go hunting yesterday, but you woke up, so I didn't get the chance."

"Hmmm….." I thought this over.

Then I had an idea.

"Hey Anna. Would you like to meet my family?"

She looked shocked for a few moments.

She bit her lip.

"I don't know how my sisters would feel about that...When they found out about Ephraim they would hardly talk to me for a decade."

I felt my smile falter a bit. I thought I hid it pretty well, but she still saw it.

"But…What my sisters don't know can't hurt right?"

I chuckled, and pulled her into my arms.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

_'Now. How do we get to my house'_

"Um..Where exactly are we?"

She smiled.

"We're about 10 miles away from La Push. You go north and we'll get there in a minute."

"Alright"

I went behind a tree, stripped, and phased.

I came out from the tree in my wolf form, and gave a playful bark.

Anna laughed.

Right now I was pretty much, acting like a puppy. A weird, scary, magical, horse sized puppy.

I ran up to her and licked her face.

She giggled, and hugged me around my neck.

I chuckled a bit, but since I was in wolf form it sounded like panting or grunting.

"Can I ride on your back?"

`_How could I say no'_

I barked a yes, and nodded.

She climbed on my back, and lightly grabbed my fur.

"Man, I haven't done this in years."

She put a hand on the back of my neck, and images of her running with a brown russet colored wolf, flashed before my eyes.

I took off running, and in a short time we reached my home.

Anna slid off my back, and I went behind a bush to phase back.

When I was done dressing, I came out and took Anna's hand.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

I nodded and we made our way to the front door.

You could hear soft crying from the inside.

Well crap.

My mom was probably worried sick, with not knowing where I was.

I took a breath and knocked on the door.

An emotionless Leah opened the door, and gasped.

She ran at me full force hugging me.

And for the first time since we were six, Leah cried.

I was shocked but hugged her back.

When she was done hugging me, she looked furious.

She gave me a pretty good punch in the face.

Holding my jaw, and trying to get it working again, I said "What was that for"

"FOR MAKING ME AND MOM WORRIED SICK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FELT WHEN I HEARD YOU HOWLING FOR HELP! I RAN AS FAST AS I COULD, BUT WHEN I GOT THERE, YOU WERE GONE! I thought I lost you Seth." The last part fading off into a whisper.

She hugged me again, and cried some more.

By this time my mom had come out, and the process repeated its self, minus the slap.

Me, my mom, and Leah, were now in a small group hug.

I heard a voice clear their throat.

I turned around and saw Anna there standing looking at the ground.

"Um…Mom, Leah…This is my imprint, Anna. She kind of…Saved me from the vampires."

Leah and my mom looked shocked.

Anna slowly came forward and shook both, my mom's and Leah's hands.

"I'm Emilianna. It's nice to meet you."

There was a few more seconds of awkward silence before I broke it.

"Um..Leah..Can you call a pack meeting? And call the Cullen's to. We need to talk to everyone."

She wordlessly nodded, and walked towards the forest.

* * *

Almost all the pack was here, we just needed Jacob, and the Cullen's.

We were all in the baseball clearing.

Some of the Imprints were talking, about what they thought they were here for, while the guys were having a similar discussion.

Sam came up to me.

"Seth do mind explaining, why you called us here?"

Jake and the Cullen's were running late, and everyone was getting impatient.

I sighed.

Everyone quieted down.

"A lot of you have probably noticed, I've been acting…strange lately. Well I have a good reason for that."

I looked behind me and called Anna's name soft enough so she would hear but the others wouldn't.

Anna jumped 50 feet from up in the tree down, right next to where I was standing.

Most of the wolves instantly jumped in front of their imprints.

Anna smiled kindly at them, and they relaxed a little.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce my imprint, Anna"

Sam stepped forward, and Anna smiled a big smile.

She touched my arm, and an image of a man appeared before my eyes.

He looked oddly like Sam, but he was in the same tribal clothing as the earlier vision of Ephraim. I dismissed him as Levi Uley.

Anna ran forward, still smiling a very wide smile, and shook Sam's hand.

"Your Levi Uley's descendant! Oh it's wonderful to meet you; your great grandfather was a great man."

Sam looked extremely puzzled, as well as everyone else there.

"Huh?" was Sam's only response.

"Hey guys we're here" Jacob's voice rang behinds us, along with the Cullen's sickly sweet smell.

Anna froze.

She slowly turned around, to look at Jacob, and a heartbreaking look came across her face. You could see little tears form in her eyes. I wanted to comfort her, but in less than a second, she was in front of Jacob, hugging him in a death grip, with her head pressed in his chest.

Jacob stumbled back a bit.

A single tear, ran down Anna's face.

"Ok…Someone mind telling me why a complete stranger is crying and hugging me like her life depends on it?"

Anna quickly let go of Jacob and awkwardly stepped back.

"I'm sorry. You look just like him." She said with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

I went and put an arm around her and comforted her.

"Anna?" said a surprised Carlisle.

"Carlisle! Esme, Edward, and Rosalie it's so good to see you again! I'm afraid I haven't met your new members."

"This is Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Bella" Esme introduced.

Anna went and hugged them all.

Now everyone was even more confused.

"I probably should explain" I said

For the next hour I explained, my dreams, how I met Anna, the fight with the vampires, the when Anna showed up. Anna took off from the story and _**showed**_ everyone who she was, what she was, how she became what she is, and how she met Ephraim.

"I'm sorry about attacking you. It's just…Ephraim was like a brother to me. You look exactly like him, your voices are the same, your scents are the same, your fur color, and even your auras. You're a living, breathing copy of Ephraim."

Anna and Jake immediately became brother and sister.

She was now taunting Edward.

"Still can't read my mind Eddie-boy?" She taunted and easily missed Edward leaping at her. She did a double back flip and landed in a fighting stance.

"Don't call me Eddie" he half-playfully, half-actually, growled at her.

"He can't read your mind?" I asked.

"Well he can sort of read my mind. Spirits brains are a lot more complex than vampires. Edward can still hear stuff, but the words and thoughts come so strongly and so fast he can't make out what I'm thinking. This works on other mental powers as well."

She dogged another one of Edward's miserable attempts to attack her.

The group all accepted her for what she was. Carlisle was fascinated in learning more about her new powers. She exchanged forgotten legends with the elders which they were glad to listen to. She showed everyone many of the memories she had of the pack. Jacob and Sam found it interesting to learn about their ancestors. Emmet kept trying to beat Anna's strength but failed miserably.

She fit in perfectly with the group. Like she had been there all along.

* * *

Anna POV

When I saw Ephraim…I..I mean Jacob, it was like living a nightmare all over again.

All of the memories flashed in my mind. Me meeting him. Me becoming his sister. Me watching him die.

The last time I saw Ephraim…..I could do nothing.

My healing abilities did nothing, so all I could do was watch.

I ran up to this new Ephraim, and held on for dear life. Last time I couldn't save him.

That will never happen again.

Not to Seth, or Jacob, or the Cullen's, or any of my new family.

Last time…I watched in front of my eyes as the Volturi killed my brother.

* * *

**Cliffy!!!**

**Any questions or ideas, just review, or PM me.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I know this chapter is short, but I'm going away for a few days so I wanted to give you guys something while I'm gone.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We were all still at the base ball field sitting around a campfire that most of the pack had made. It was kind of like a tradition to honor the new imprint. In this case that was Anna.

It was usually held at the beach but since everyone was already here, we said "Why not?"

It was pretty funny actually.

The elders were supposed to tell the stories of the tribe and about the werewolves, and then the wolf would take his imprint aside, tell her the stories were real and phase, then they would explain the imprint.

There were three problems there.

1. She knew those legends backwards and forwards, and she was actually there for most of them.

2. She already knew that shape-shifters were real and that I was a shape-shifter.

3. And she already knew that I imprinted on her.

So. Not really much need for the bonfire, but we held one anyway.

After the Elders had told all the stories, Paul also insisted that I go in the forest and explain to her everything.

We both walk into the tree line but still in hearing distance for even the humans.

"Hey you know those legends are real?"

"That's Cool"

"You know I'm a shape-shifter?"

"Very Awesome"

"You know I imprinted on you?"

"It's pretty obvious you did, but I'm glad it was you"

"Aright then"

We walked out of the forest to find some very amused Cullen's, wolfs, and imprints. Even the elders cracked a smile.

"Dude you have it lucky. You get to skip the whole 'scared about what she'll think' phase. I about puked when I had to tell Kim what I was" Jared said jealously in his voice.

I chuckled.

Me and Anna went back to sitting by the fire with everyone else. She continued to tell stories about the old pack. I had heard most of them so I let my mind wander.

Anna was acting a little strange.

At some parts during the stories she got real quiet and sad, but the next moment she was happy again.

Jasper was looking at her strangely, most likely wondering how her moods were switching so quickly.

There was something she wasn't telling me.

Something big.

Something that should be obvious, but I just couldn't figure it out.

And it wasn't just with the stories but with Jacob also.

When she realized Sam was Levi's descendant all she did was go to greet him, say his great grandfather was a great man, and shake his hand.

But the second she heard Jacob's voice tears came to her eyes. She ran to him and hugged him in a death grip like if she barely loosened her arms, he would disappear.

Anna thought both Ephraim and Levi as her brother so why act so differently towards Jacob.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Leah shaking me.

"Seth we got go. Schools tomorrow and it's getting late."

Everyone went their own way to take their imprints back to wherever they needed to be.

The Cullen's left along with Nessie. I couldn't help but notice Anna looked intently at her.

I went to phase and Anna climbed on my back.

We were riding in comfortable silence until Anna said, "Jacob imprinted on the little girl didn't he?"

To say I was stunned didn't cover it.

I nodded my head.

Sensing my confusion she said, "She looks just like Maya, Ephraim's imprint except the little girl is paler."

Anna got real quiet again.

I was 99% sure she was keeping something from me.

Then it clicked.

It wasn't about Jacob. It was about Ephraim.

`_What happened to make Anna feel this way?'_

We were now at my house.

We both climbed the tree that lead up my window. Well really I climbed and she floated up.

When I was going through I hit my head again.

I heard a giggle.

I turned around to see no one but Anna there.

"So I really did hear a giggle the other day."

She bit her lip.

"Sorry. I hadn't had contact with a human in quite a while so I was naturally curious, and the imprint pushed me into following you."

I chuckled and pulled her into my arms.

"You never left me."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"I couldn't even if I tried"

I had on a wide smile. I bent down and gave her a soft kiss.

When we pulled apart she yawned, trying to stay awake.

I chuckled and picked her up bridal style.

I carried her and softly let her down on my bed.

I was going to turn around to get some blankets for me to sleep on the floor but, Anna grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Stay with me please"

"Are you sure" I asked not wanting her to do anything she didn't want to.

She nodded.

When I looked into her eyes there was no way I could say no, even if I wanted to.

I smiled and climbed into my small bed, with her and pulled the covers over us. I snaked an arm around Anna's waist as she put her arms around my neck.

I looked intently at her while she fell asleep. She was truly an Angel.

When her breathing slowed down I whispered, "What are you hiding?"

I shook off the feeling and feel asleep.

* * *

Anna POV

I tried the best I could to hide my sadness from the group during the bonfire, but with Jasper there it was useless.

I stole glances at Jacob from time to time.

'_Why wasn't I strong enough to save you?' _I silently questioned to Ephraim.

The scene kept playing over and over in my mind haunting since the day it happened.

Only when I met Seth was there a day when I didn't have nightmare of the Volturi.

I only turned my back for a few moments, but that was all it took.

From that day since I swore to myself I would find Aro and personally make him suffer for taking one of the most important people in my world away from me.

But I wouldn't kill him. Death was too good for Aro. I would slowly take away everything he loved, one by one until he was left broken, like I was. I would make him believe it was all his fault. Then I would kill him.

You see Ali was right about my aura that I would never kill anything, but when I had to watch Ephraim die in front of my eyes…

Things changed.

Before I would never hurt a fly.

Now. Now I would kill anyone stood in my way of getting to Aro.

And I mean **anyone**.

* * *

**Minor Cliffy!**

**Any ideas on whats going to happen? PM or reveiw!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is just a filler chapter, nothing really important happens here, but still I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Seth POV

I woke up at 7:00 to get ready for school.

I stared at Anna for a good 15 minutes before I was able to let her go. She was like an angel when she slept. I quietly untangled my arms from around her waist and slipped out of bed.

I knew she wouldn't wake up anytime soon so I wrote her a note telling her I would meet her back at her tent after school.

I grabbed a pair of dark jeans, a loose Black t-shirt, that showed off my well toned chest (Which I was very proud of by the way.) and some comfy beach flip flops. It's weird but at our school everyone always dresses like they're going to the beach even though it's freezing outside. I guess it's a new fad. I'd have to ask Alice about that.

I snapped myself out of my random thoughts and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I was finished in the shower I got dressed and headed down the stairs for breakfast.

My mom was already loading heaps of pancakes on Leah's plate and it made my drool just looking at it.

I walked over and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and gave a `good morning' to Leah.

Leah and I quickly ate our breakfast (more like inhaled it) and we made our way outside to Leah's car.

She drove a new blue jeep as a gift from the Cullen's for her birthday.

Leah never really felt comfortable around the Cullen's but ever since her birthday, she never hesitated to take visit and play with Nessie, or talk with Rosalie, Alice or Bella, and even sometimes joined in a wrestling match with Emmet and Jasper.

We drove in silence to La Push High school sometimes talking with each other, when Leah said "So Seth how are you goanna manage without the imprint?"

I frowned.

"I never really thought about that…Guess I'll just have to endure it till graduation."

Leah shook her head like she wouldn't believe I would last that long. And she was probably right.

I was already feeling the pain of being away from my imprint. The only thing that helped was the thought that I got to see her right after school.

I kept repeating that thought in my head until we reached the school.

I climbed out of the truck and headed over to the guys with Leah right behind me.

I already wanted to go back to Anna and school hadn't even started yet.

I sighed.

A few of the guys greeted me as I approached.

"Hey man what's up" said Jared catching my frown.

"He's just upset, because he has to spend eight whole hours away from his imprint." Leah said lauphing little while muttering _`Man if getting an imprint means becoming a softy count me out.'_

Some of the guys groweled at that.

All the guys with imprints gave me an understanding smile and for the rest of the time they tried to distract me, but it was no use. The only thing that caught my attention was Quil saying "I heard there's supposed to be a new student today."

"Really?"

The guys seeing as I was actually paying attention, took that as a good sign.

"Yah. But she's in sophomore class so we'll have to wait for lunch to see her."

My mind wandered back to Anna again.

The guys seeing this gave up on distracting me.

The bell rang and we all rushed to our home room classes.

The first few periods dragged on. My thoughts never left Anna for a second. I was thinking about her laugh when the bell rang.

I walked towards lunch trying to avoid talking to anyone, but today I was not so lucky.

Gaby, a preppy, type girl in a cheer leading uniform came up to me, and stuck her chest out and started talking what was supposed to be a seductive voice but just came out sounding like she was choking on something.

"So Seth do you want to do something later…like I don't know go to a movie."

I felt a very strong urge to make gagging noises, but decided against it.

"No thanks Gaby, I have a girlfriend."

She made a scoffing noise and looked rather offended.

"So you'd rather go out with some other girl than with me, then with me?!"

"Yes, I would."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. Just dump whatever scum your dating and go out with me. I'm sure I'm prettier anyway" she said flicking her hair.

I clenched my fist when she insulted Anna.

`_It is bad to hit a girl, it is bad to hit a girl, it is bad to hit a girl.'_

Thankfully before I could do anything I would later regret, Jacob came to my rescue.

"Come on man, we got to get all the good food, before the rest of the guys, take it all."

I nodded and walked away with Gaby standing there with her mouth hanging open.

Man, has the girl never been rejected before?

When we entered the lunch room you could easily pick out our table. It was the largest table with the guys that looked like they were body builders, with giant piles of food in front of them. There were also some guys with their imprints next to them.

Jacob and I got out pile of food and walked over and joined the laughing mass of people there.

For about five minutes we just listened to Paul and Embry crack jokes until the whole cafeteria froze.

The doors flew open to reveal the new girl.

I swear my draw dropped.

Anna.

In all her glory, Anna skillfully strutted across the lunch room with every male in the room following her every move.

She was wearing a black tank top and dark wash, jean short shorts with flip-flops. How she managed to wear that is Forks weather, without having the body heat of a werewolf, I'll never know. The shirt and shorts hugged her every curve and it made her look...I hate to say it…sexy.

I could already feel the teenage hormones taking over and that plus the imprint…Well I had to grip the table for support.

Anna knew the effect on guys and she didn't seem to care that they looked at her like that.

But I did.

I could already see, some of our schools top players trying to gain up the confidence to ask her out.

I growled but only loud enough for some of the wolves at our table to hear.

After a few more seconds of staring at Anna, lots of mummers broke out.

"_Wow, she's hot"_

"_Twenty bucks to the first guy that gets a date with her"_

"_She isn't that pretty. I mean I'm WAY better looking"_

"_Look at that body…."_

"_She isn't that good looking. Right?"_

I clenched my fist.

`_If a guy so even looks at Anna, again in a way I don't like, he's getting a face plant straight into the wall_'

"Anna" I called her name loud enough that she would hear, without drawing attention.

Her head snapped in my direction and gave a breathtaking smile.

Now get this. A few guys fainted and some fell out of their chairs.

Anna giggled.

She slowly made her way over to my table with her lunch and I met her half way.

I protectively put my arm around her waist, and kissed her for a few seconds.

The mummers got louder.

The guys were shocked and jealous, the girls were mad, and the Adults were confused.

Don't you just love high school?

* * *

Anna POV

When I woke up I realized it was later than I thought.

I used my super speed and was dressed in minutes in the clothes Alice told me to wear.

I knew I wouldn't manage having to wait all day for Seth having to come home, so yesterday I asked Alice to make arrangements

I was going to school.

I figured if my sisters were going to banish me for 10 years might as well do it right.

The second I was done I heard a honk from outside the house.

I looked out the window to see, Alice in a brand spackin' **(A/N: I'm from Texas, sue Me.) **new Bugatti Veyron 16.4.

As I walked out the drive way you could see Edward's Volvo pull up from behind.

Alice got out of the car and tossed me the keys.

I caught them and looked at Alice.

"No. Fucking. Way."

I continued o stare at my dream car for a solid minute before screaming.

The other covered their sensitive ears in shock.

I ran to Alice and got her a death grip enough to choke a vampire.

"Thank you sooooooo much Alice! I love it!"

Alice giggled.

"I knew you would. Besides...I can't let my new sister _walk _to school now can I?"

"Plus we got a shit load of money to burn so don't worry about it!" Emmet yelled from the Volvo.

I laughed.

I hugged Alice again and thanked the rest of the Cullen's and climbed into my dream car.

It was a dark blue with electric blue lightning bolts all over it.

As Emmet would put it, it looked bad ass.

I climbed in the car and sped off towards the school.

I made just before the bell rang.

Alice had already given me my schedule so I headed off towards first period, English.

Nobody even tried to cover up their staring. Most guys were openly drooling, and the girls were openly glaring, but I could care less.

There was only one guy for me and that was Seth, so no guy here had a chance and I was never one of those girls who were easily intimidated by the cheerleaders.

I listened with interest in the classes, having not gone to school in a while, but my thoughts mostly went to Seth.

Finally lunch came.

I wanted it to be a surprise so I did my best to stay out of the guys' way.

Right before I was going to walk into the lunch room, Alice texted me, on how a few guys were going to faint as a warning.

I had to laugh.

I took a deep breath.

I opened the cafeteria and strutted in there like I owned the place.

The room froze.

After a few seconds mummers got out.

I swear every male in the room was openly staring at me, though I acted like I took no notice.

Ah, I love the effect I have on guys. It sure makes things a heck of a lot more fun.

Although I was never interested in a guy before Seth, it was still fun to mess with them.

About 130 years ago, before I met Ephraim, I had begged enough for my sisters to let us go to school.

But the conditions were talk to nobody except the teachers, and only when spoken to, No going to dances, No playing pranks, and basically do nothing.

Ana Lucia and Josephina were a real pain in the ass about the rules.

But now I was going to do it right.

I grabbed my lunch and looked around trying to find Seth.

Then I heard the unmistakable voice of Seth softly calling "Anna"

I looked up to see a shocked Seth and gave him my best dazzling smile.

More guys fainted.

I giggled.

I slowly made my way over to Seth and he met me half way.

He protectively put my arm around my waist, and kissed me for a few seconds.

The mummers got louder.

The guys were shocked and jealous, the girls were mad, and the Adults were confused.

Don't you just love high school?

* * *

**Did you like it? I sure hope so. 2,367 words including these.**

**PM me or review me with ideas or thoughts on the stories. **

**REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok. The first part of the chapter was kind of a filler but you will LOVE the end. Trust me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Seth POV

The past week went by quickly with Anna, there. Of course most of the guys and I had to stay close to her, to scare the players off, but they were slowly losing hope, when they saw me and Anna together.

It was Thursday and I was walking in the hallway when I heard Anna and Gaby's voice.

I looked out from around the corner to see five cheerleaders and Gaby circling Anna. Anna had a cocky gin on her face. I knew she was trying to not bust out laughing for these girls actually thinking they could intimidate her.

I knew she was stronger than me so there was no use trying to help her.

I had an idea.

I pulled out my phone and hit record.

I whispered only loud enough for her to hear, "And…action"

Anna's smile grew.

Then Gaby decided to speak in her "threatening" voice.

"Alright, so listen up bitch, this is how it's going to go. You are going to break up with Seth, and then he is going to go out with me. Alright"

Anna couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing holding her sides for support.

Gaby's teeth clenched. She balled her fist and tried to punch Anna.

In a barely human movement, Anna caught her punch a few inches from her face. Her laughter was gone but she still had on a cocky grin. Her eyes were fearless and strong.

Gaby was shaking.

Note to self: Never get on Anna's bad side.

She leaned in and whispered to Gaby in a venom filled voice, "You have _no _idea who you're messing with"

Most of the girls around Anna were preparing to hit her but all that did was make Anna smiled more.

Then it happened.

All five girls lunged at Anna, but she dogged every one and they ended up hitting each other.

Everyone was throwing punches and kicks but not one hit Anna.

Anna never threw one punch but in less than 30 seconds all the girls were on the ground unconscious or too tired to get up.

Anna smiled sadly. She looked a little ashamed of herself for fighting girls who didn't know any better.

She leaned down and healed all of them in a few seconds.

Now I was confused.

Why would she heal them after they just tried to attack her?

I hit stop on my phone.

"And…Cut. That's a rap people."

Anna smiled and walked over to me.

"How'd I do?"

"Pretty dang good" **(A/N: Again I am from Texas, it feels natural to write the way I talk.)**

"Are we going to show it to the guys?"

"You bet"

* * *

It was Friday at lunch and we had just shown the video to the guys.

They all laughed their asses off.

Jacob, Quil, and Embry couldn't havebeen more proud of their new sister, while Paul and Jared said she needs to be more careful, while Leah wants to beat the crap out of Gaby. Everyone else was somewhere in between.

I'm pretty sure if Jasper was here he would've about pulled his hair out with all the emotions.

Gaby was not too happy about the whole "getting her ass kicked" scene and went to the principal.

But she didn't know we had the video.

Through the whole fight Anna never threw one punch.

But Gaby and the girls did.

So they all got detention for two weeks.

All in all...Pretty good week.

* * *

The school bell finally rang.

I raced out of class and into the hallway, faster than any human and waited for Anna to come out of gym.

In less then five seconds after I had gotten there she exited from the gym.

She saw me and game me a smile that make my knees weak.

I couldn't help but smile back.

It's these little moments where you really, truly know you are meant to be together.

This is what it felt like to have an imprint.

Even though it's felt like I've known Anna for years, I still haven't gotten over the fact that I could imprint on someone so perfect.

I was brought out of my daze by Anna giving me a kiss on the cheek and saying "You ready"

I nodded still smiling and put an arm around her waist while leading her to her car.

Rosalie and Jake had improved the engine and made sure it could easily go up past 200 mph. **(A/N: I know nothing about cars, so don't blame me if I give you false information.)**

The ride was silent, just enjoying each others company, both of us just sneaking glances at each other then blushing. Well my blush was kind of hidden under my dark skin but it was there none the less.

When we got there, we parked the car next to a trail head and got out.

I went and phased then Anna climbed on my back.

She was easily faster than me, but she said riding on my back was much more fun.

We ran a short ways until we came to her tent.

I went behind a bush, phased back and re-dressed.

We lied down by a tree, with Anna in my arms.

It was truly heaven.

I breathed in her scent, and took in her appearance.

She was beautiful. Inside and out.

She smiled up at me.

She gave me a soft kiss.

When we pulled apart after a few minutes, I was having trouble getting my heart to start again.

"You have no idea to my health"

She giggled.

My heart skipped another beat. I knew she heard it.

"See. Why don't I have that effect on you?"

I playfully pouted.

She chuckled.

"Trust me Seth you have the same, if not more effect on me than I do to you. I'm just better at hiding it."

I laughed and kissed her again.

"I love you"

"I love you to."

We were interrupted but the sound of my cell phone ringing.

"I thought I turned that off." I mumbled obviously annoyed.

The caller I.D said: Alice.

I answered the phone and said "Hello"

"Hey Seth, I need to speak to Anna."

"Alright, hold on a sec" I handed Anna the phone, knowing she heard Alice's voice.

I thought it was about some girl stuff so I didn't bother paying attention.

Only when Anna looked like she was going to through-up did I actually listen.

Anna shakily spoke into the phone "Did the two girls..Did one have black hair and tan skin..and the other have blonde hair and pale skin."

"Yeah. Why? I don't see.."

Alice didn't get to finish.

Anna shut the phone and started to breathe quick sharp breathes.

I was on full alert.

Anna just stared right across the river, looking at nothing for a solid minute.

I was internally panicking, but tried to remain as calm as possible. The key word _tried._

I was shaking Anna trying to get her to snap out of it, but she couldn't.

In a lighting fast movement she jumped up and pulled me with her.

Looking into my eyes with a pained face she said "Seth, you have to run. Their coming."

"Whose coming?"

She was looking at me with pained eyes, and another shaky breathe before she said "My sisters"

Oh Crap.

* * *

**Cliffy!**

**I hope you like it!**

**I'm very sorry how short it is, but I wanted to post it as fast as possible for you guys to read it.**

**Make sure you REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!**

**I'd like to thank twilightfan 818 for her help on this chapter. I really appreciate it.**

**I have to admit this is not one of my best chapters, but I hope you guys like it anyway.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Anna POV

I was thinking every profanity in every language I ever knew.

My sisters were coming.

Because of my sister's unique minds, like myself, Alice just saw they were coming.

They were going to be here in a few minutes.

It was no use running.

Ana Lucia was a tracker. She didn't need a scent or anything. All she needed was a name and she could find you wherever you are.

I was shaking.

I knew what I was getting into when I met Seth, but now…. I never would regret the time I spent with Seth, but now that it's time to face the consequences… I'm scared.

Seth was trying to understand why I was acting like this but couldn't explain it to him in a few minutes. All I could do was wait.

Seth POV

Anna was quiet. She just kept staring off in the forest.

I was trying to understand why she was so scared but wasn't able to.

She said her sisters would be mad, but I never thought they would be so mad that it would scare Anna this much.

My ears picked up fast, hearing graceful footsteps approaching.

In a lightning fast movement, Anna was right in front of me in a battle stance.

In less than two seconds later, two extremely beautiful girls walked out from the forest.

The first one was obviously the leader. She had a stance about her that screamed power. She looked around 18. She had straight, platinum blonde hair, and was rather tall being 5'11. She had pale skin that could rival vampires, but a truly amazing thing about her was that she had white eyes with a pinkish tint, and gold specks in them. She had less curves than Anna, and she was wearing a long flowing grey dress, similar to the one Anna wore the day I saw her.

The next looked calm, like the neutral one of the group. She looked around 17. She had black wavy hair, and was the shortest at 5'7. She had tan skin and could easily be a Quileute. She had beautiful sea blue eyes with silver speaks. She was dainty and fairy like. She had more curves than Anna and she also wore a blue flowing dress.

They were smiling at Anna with relief, but as soon as they saw me, they looked furious.

The leader's fists were clenched and her jaw was set. You could tell she was trying not to attack me. Her eyes burned with such hatred that I could tell why Anna told me to run.

She was afraid her sisters would attack me.

The calm one was similar, but she looked more under control. But for some reason you could see sadness in her eyes.

The winds started to pick up and the water in the stream started to boil. Anna's hands clenched and cracks started to appear in the earth around us.

The leader spoke, "Sister, what have you done?"

Her voice was filled with venom.

Anna looked ashamed but did not move from in front of me.

"Did you not learn from the last time, what getting close to others does!" she said, raising her voice.

"I am fully aware of what happened sister; there is no need for a reminder!" Anna said.

"Well it sure seems like it! You disobeyed my rules, not once but twice! I have no idea what Ali was thinking when she picked you!"

The leader was shaking more with each second, and if I didn't know better, I would think she would phase into a werewolf.

Anna and the leader were inching closer. The calm one and I, shared a look, and knew a fight was going to break out.

"You know as well as I do why she picked me!"

The calm one and I both grabbed a girl to stop them from advancing towards each other.

"That is not the point! You are incapable to follow rules, and Ephraim paid the price!"

The second the leader said it, she gasped.

All the winds, the water, and the earth, stopped.

It was pure silence.

Anna's eyes burned in unknown fury at her sister. Under the fury you could see, pure sadness and agony of her sister's words. Angry and sad tears were forming at her eyes.

I longed to comfort her, but I knew now was not the time.

I had to think over the leader's words.

'_What happened to Ephraim?'_

For a minute the calm one looked shocked at the leader's words, while the leader was trying to get out a proper apology. After a while the fury slipped away from Anna's face and was replaced with agony and self hatred.

A single whimper escaped Anna's lips.

'_Ah who gives a shit, if this isn't the time'_

I pulled Anna into my arms and she cried silent tears into my chest while I held her.

After about a minute of ruining my shirt, Anna calmed down and wiped the tears from her face.

"Anna, I'm sorry. That was completely uncalled for and I…" the leader started but Anna cut her off.

"It's alright Josie. I know, I deserved it."

I took Josie as Josephina, so the calm one must be Ana Lucia.

Josie nodded.

Ana Lucia for the first time spoke up.

"But why?"

"Because Lucy," she said grabbing my hand "I love him."

She looked up and gave me _my_ smile.

I smiled back.

Lucy sighed.

"May I see?" she asked.

Anna nodded her head.

Lucy slowly came forward, jumping over the river. She took a quick glance at me before taking Anna's hand.

Lucy's eyes became blank and distant. She smiled at some parts and laughed at others. After a minute, Anna took away her hand and Lucy smiled.

She turned to me and curtsied, while saying "Thank you."

She went back across the river to Josie and practically dragged her across the stream to us.

Lucy took Josie's hand and gave it to Anna.

Josie looked rather uncomfortable with the process, but didn't complain.

She didn't show any emotion during the process, but she did look calmer about the situation after.

"That is still no excuse to break the rules yet again. I am disappointed in you…but" she was squirming and looked rather uncomfortable saying this. "but I'm glad you found someone."

She smiled.

Anna ran up to her sister and hugged her. Josie looked a little startled but hugged her sister back.

I could barely hear her sister say, "I made the mistake of losing you once. I won't do it again."

When they pulled apart, they both had sad smiles on their face

"Anna," I spoke for the first time since her sisters got here. "I think we need to talk."

She nodded.

"I was a fool to think this could be avoided." She mumbled to herself, "Sisters, feel free to wonder the land. I will catch up with you later."

Her sisters nodded and left.

Anna sighed.

We made our way back over to the tent and sat down.

"It happened the last time with the wolves." She placed her had on mine and the images flashed

**(A/N: Anna is going to be speaking in the background. Anna's words are bolded, while the images are in ****_italics.)_**

"**When Aro came to try and once again convince the Cullens to join the guard, he touched Carlisle. Carlisle was there with me when I first told the legends to the wolves. He asked the most questions about me being naturally curious, so he and Ephraim knew almost everything about me and now Aro did to.**

_Images flashed in my eyes. All the Cullens were gathered in the living room and Carlisle was in front of a man with jet black hair and murky red eyes. His skin was crinkly and paper like. He smiled when he said "The spirits will make a wonderful addition to our guard, don't you think Carlisle." Carlisle gasped, knowing his mistake._

"**I knew we wouldn't stand a chance against the Volturi guard, so I tried to call my sisters, but I could not find them. A few days earlier, they had come to me, and found that I had told others of my existence."**

_Anna was in the baseball clearing with her sisters and both of them were furious. Tornadoes were forming, thanks to her sister's rage, and a fight was breaking out. "Josephina you must calm down. They will not tell our secret, I trust them with my life!" she was shouting over the winds trying to calm her sister. "It does not matter! They may not tell but other will find out from your carelessness. You have no idea what could happen!"_

The vision cut off.

"**I don't wish to show you the rest. Long story short, they were mad. I didn't see them again for ten years. We couldn't get any vampires to come on such short notice. So we had to fight with what we had."**

_The guard didn't have the witch twins yet, so they didn't have to worry about not being able to fight. Chelsea couldn't break their bonds because they were so strong. Anna was killing vampires left and right. She stuck to Ephraim the whole fight knowing Aro would go after him, since they had the strongest bond. Ephraim was in wolf form. He kept giving Anna looks that meant "Go. I'll be fine. The others need you more than I do." Anna still looked unsure. She nodded and went to help Carlisle with a few vamps. Anna kept an eye on him the whole battle. She turned away for one second, but one second was all Aro needed. Anna heard a strangled cry and all time seemed to freeze. Anna turned around to see Aro's nails, deep in Ephraim's chest. They had hit his heart. Ephraim gave a small smile, as a last good bye and an 'I love you. Take care of yourself' to his sister, before his heart stopped. Anna stood there just looking at her brother's broken body. She looked up to see Aro's smiling face. "You brought this on yourself, child. You could have come with me, but you had to be difficult. You are incapable to follow rules, and Ephraim now paid the price." He spoke the same words Josie__said not a few minutes ago. With tears in her eyes, Anna looked up at Aro and said with hatred, "I swear Aro, I will not rest until you have felt the same pain I felt. I will rip everything you care about, from you,__starting with your guard. And then I will kill you." _

_Aro only chuckled. "You may try and win child, but you will never get to me." He said darkly. _

"_We shall see." _

"_Yes. We shall"_

"**So the race began. For the next 70 years, I spent training my powers and fighting skills. Trying to come up with ways of how to kill the guard. I never thought I would be able to get to him... until now."**

* * *

**Cliffy?**

**Oh well, I hope you like it. Or at least understood it. I am sorry it's short but I wanted to get it up today.**

**I need some ideas. I am having minor writer's block.**

**PM me or REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This was a very hard chapter for me to write, but I finally got iy up.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to twilightfan818. The second after I read your PM I immdedantly knew what I wanted to do with this chapter. Thank you soooo much. You have no idea how much that meant to me.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Seth POV

All the visions stopped.

I took one look at Anna and pulled her into my arms.

I knew it must be hard for her, to relive that memory. I finally understood why she acted the way she did around Jacob.

Having a consent reminder that you weren't strong enough to save one of the people you love most. That must have killed her.

I held Anna in my arms for a few more minutes, listening to her heartbeat and her steady breathing.

When I let go, she smiled sadly and took my hand.

"I'm all right."

I nodded and she continued.

"73 years ago we only had had 1 spirit. Now we have all three. And with everyone else, we have an even better chance. I'm positive we could win.

I thought this over.

It was a risk, but with Bella as a mental shield and all the spirits offensive attacks, we might win.

Yah.

This could work.

"We'll have to talk to everyone, but I think it's a pretty good shot."

She smiled.

* * *

An hour later we had everyone gathered outside the Cullen's house.

Anna had convinced Josie and Lucy to come.

After much persuasion they finally agreed.

So now Lucy and Josie were in front of strangers looking rather uncomfortable. They were squirming around looking in every direction besides the pack.

Jasper was trying to calm them down, but they kept shrugging off the emotions.

Anna sensing her sisters awkwardness with the situation came and grabbed both of their hands.

They relaxed at her touch.

Jasper looked amazed at Anna, how she could calm her sisters so quickly and without Jasper's power.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to the spirits of the sky and sea, Josephina and Ana Lucia."

Most of the pack looked a little surprised.

We had told them about her sisters not wanting her to be around humans, and they were probably expecting them to be angrier. Or trying to kill something.

We might have exaggerated a little.

Anna went and introduced all of the wolves, but when she moved on to the Cullen family both of her sisters growled.

Anna stopped her sisters from advancing.

"I told you before, It was not on purpose," she scolded her sisters.

Neither of her sisters took their glares off the Cullens.

"Even so they should have not been so careless. They knew of Aro's powers and should have been more cautious." Lucy growled.

Carlisle hung his head in shame.

"I will never forgive myself for what has happened. It is truly my fault he found out about you and I am sorry. I can never undo the damage that was done because of me."

"Carlisle, they is no need for an apology. He could have touched any of you, and you would have not been able to help it. You would have had no choice."

Carlisle smiled sadly.

Everyone else looked rather confused.

We then told everyone what had happened.

Aro reading Carlisle's thoughts. The fight with her sisters. The fight with the guard. The talk with Aro.

Then finally her plan.

Everyone agreed that it was a great risk, but it was in our favor to win.

So. We would fight.

* * *

Anna POV

After showing Seth the memories I told him about my plan.

I had a good feeling about this.

We had more than enough people to defeat the guard, and a mental shield as well.

Aro would not escape.

I swore that I would do anything to avenge Ephraim and if that meant giving my own life I would.

Then the logical side of me starts talking and says how much it would pain Seth.

He would probably come up with some reason why it was his fault.

It would kill him.

Through the whole talk with the pack and the Cullens, Joise gave me upset glances.

She kept looking at me, then Seth, then Jacob, until she finally came up to me and dragged me away.

"I'll be back in a minute," I called over my shoulder.

I followed my sister into the forest and took off running.

We ran a few miles until she stopped.

It was so sudden I practically crashed into her.

She was shaking.

She went to the nearest tree and punched it as hard as she could, destroying it in the process.

"How on earth can you go through with this!"

I was confused.

"Sister, what do you mean?"

"I mean how can you let your family do that! You are so blind by your revenge that you don't even consider the lives your putting at risk! If you really loved them you wouldn't let them risk their lives like this!"

She was rating, occasionally throwing a lightning bolt at a tree or sending a blast of wind at any object that was unfortunately next to her.

She turned to me with pained eyes.

"The sad thing is you don't care. These people love you but you don't care if they died. You don't care what you have to lose but as long as you get to Aro you'll do anything."

She came so close that we were mabye a few inches apart.

She whispered in a sad voice, "What are you going to have to lose in order to see that. Lucy. Jacob. Seth."

I flinched.

My sister looked sad, angery, and dissapointed all at the same time.

"I will still fight with you Anna. The last time I didn't I lost you. You've never been the same since Ephraim. So I will fight. We all will. I just hope after this is all done I can have my sister back."

She embraced me in a tight hug and kissed my forehead.

Before she took off running she said, "You know killing Aro won't bring him back."

And she was gone.

"I know." I said to no one in particular.

"But my revenge is all I have left. I have to do this. I have to do this.."

I kept repeating this over and over until I was crying.

Maybe half an hour later, Lucy showed up and hugged me.

Lucy and Josie weren't only my sisters, but they were like my mothers as well. They were always there for me. Heck they were more family than my human family.

I though long and hard about Josie's words.

And she was right.

I couldn't lose any of them.

I wouldn't let them risk their lives for my revenge.

So I would just have to do it myself.

No matter how much it would pain everyone else.

I have to do this. I have to do this.

For my old pack.

For Ephraim.

For Me.

* * *

**I'm not extremly pround of this chapter but I think this was as good as I could make it.**

**Truthfully this wasn't the way I wanted the story to go but with my writers block this was the best I could do.**

**But I hope you guys like it anyway.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey!**

**Ok I know this is very short but I really needed to post this.**

**I had a hard time writing tthis because I'm not all that good at capturing emotions.**

**But I hope you like it anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna POV

After the meeting with group we all had left our separate for the night.

Lucy and Joise were going to go back to my tent and sleep there.

Esme offered to let them stay at their house but they declined.

They were still trying to get used to the idea of talking to people besides myself.

I was in Seth's arms thinking while he stared at me.

You couldn't help but see all the love in his eyes when he looked at me. When Ephraim or anyone else in the pack tried to explain what imprinting was like none of them could ever do it justice. It was more than just love but it was an incredibly strong bond. The imprint was so strong that it could go through anything. The mere thought of leaving your imprint for a few minutes was torture.

Which only made my plan that much harder to follow through with.

I would have to leave Seth.

Seth was playing with a strand of my hair when he asked, "What are you think about?"

I smiled but it was forced. I was a fairly good liar but lying to Josie was one thing but Seth was another.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

Seth smiled and pulled me closer to him.

I sighed with happiness momentarily forgetting about my plan.

"Goodnight Love," He said closing his eyes and letting sleep take him. It amazed me to no end how all the wolves seemed to be able to fall asleep at will.

I had to blink the tears away and keep from crying into his chest. This was alot harder than I thought it would be.

I listened to his heart beat and his soft breathing for awhile trying to memorize everything about him. I looked at him and couldn't help the tear that slipped. Seth deserved so much more than someone who would leave him. He deserved someone who wasn't so blind by the need to revenge their brother. He deserved a normal human girlfriend.

He deserved someone better than me.

I would have to leave tonight.

I couldn't keep up the act that everything was alright when it wasn't.

If I had to look into Seth's big brown eyes again I would surly never be able to leave him. It would be too much.

When I was sure Seth was deep into sleep, I shifted into my ghost form **(A/N: She can move through objects so I call it her ghost form) **and slipped out of his arms.

I shifted back and sat on the side of his bed, running my fingers through his hair.

The tears fell freely but I made no sound in case I would wake him up.

"Anna…." Seth said sleepily.

I held my breath wondering if wondering if he had woken up but his breathing and heat beat slowed down.

"Anna…I love you…." He said with his eyes still closed.

I nearly broke down then and there. I had to cover my mouth to choke back the sobs.

"I love you to, Seth. Always." I whispered.

I bent down and softly kissed him on the lips.

He softly smiled in his sleep.

I shook as I got off the bed and went to his desk.

I pulled out and piece of paper and wrote down:

_**Don't follow me. I love you. Be safe.**_

I wanted to say more but I couldn't give away to much information as to where I was going or they would know for sure where I went.

And with Lucy already being a tracker I already didn't have much of a chance.

I put the note next to Seth's bed and made it to his window.

I didn't turn back for fear that I would wake Seth up and tell him that I loved him and would never leave him and that we would just give up my plan for revenge.

I climbed out the window and floated down to the ground.

And then I ran.

I ran and ran and ran.

I didn't know how far I got until I broke down crying.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stand up. An invisible force was pushing me to the ground.

The effects of being away from your imprint were already settling in.

I was on my knees clutching the ground trying to stand up.

Images of me and Seth played in my mind. Every touch, every hug, every kiss, every time we said `I love you'.

When I thought the images would be too much they stopped.

New pictures came.

This time of Ephraim.

All the times I rode on his back, when I tried to help him talk to Maya, laughing at some joke he made, helping him raise his kids, telling Ephraim how much he meant to me as a brother.

I almost smiled at the memories. Almost.

The imprint was trying to way itself out. It wanted me to choose. It wanted me to see if what I was doing was worth it.

Seth or Ephraim.

* * *

**Alright. How many of you want to slap me right now for not continuing this chapter. (Looks out into cyberspace.)**

**Apparently all of you.**

**I am soooo sorry but I thought this would be an awesome Cliffy.**

**I do know where I want this to go but I need some opinions on this.**

**I have a poll on my profile and I NEED some people to go to it before I can conitnue.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sorry how long it took to put up this chapter but I am very busy. I know most of you wanted to kill me when I left the last chapter at that major cliffy but I hope this makes up for it. I am also very sorry for how short this chapter is.**

**I promise I already have the rest of the stroy planned out so I hope to get the next chapter up soon.**

**I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna POV

No.

The second that thought crossed my mind I gritted my teeth. One by one I relaxed my mussels and used all of my strength to stand up. It was painful pushing against the force but I slowly was able to start walking and broke into a run.

I would not choose.

Ephraim meant just as much to me as Seth even if he was dead.

I flinched at the memory.

I took a deep breath and relaxed into my full speed.

I would not give up on a plan I have been trying to fulfill for the past 73 years just because I couldn't bear to be away from Seth.

I would come back. It would just take time.

Time.

I just hope it wouldn't be to long.

* * *

Seth POV

I smiled as I felt the sunshine warm my face.

There was nothing like sleeping in on a Saturday morning. And since I had patrol tonight I was going to take every bit of sleep I could get.

I shifted slightly, trying to get in a more comfortable position and tightened my arms around Anna's waist.

My eyes snapped open.

I looked down at my arms to see nothing there. I was positive through the whole night I hadn't loosened my grip and I most certainly never let go.

I was trying not to freak out like most of the other guys when it came to their imprints but couldn't help it.

What stopped me from going into full blown panic mode was a note on my side table.

In Anna's elegant script written on the front of it said, "**Seth**"

As calmly as I could I snatched up the note and read it:

_**Don't follow me. I love you. Be safe.**_

I froze.

The only thing I could get across my mind was, _"What the hell!"_

My mind jumped into so many ideas of what the letter could mean I couldn't even come up with a legible thought.

I read and re-read the note.

In a lighting fast movement I had jump out my window and landed on my front lawn not even caring if any of the neighbors saw.

I ran into the forest, stripped and phased not even needing to think about where I was headed.

I was barely aware of my surroundings, just focusing on getting to Anna. It was a miracle I didn't trip. I was running so fast Leah and Edward didn't stand a chance.

I made it to Anna's tent in record time.

I phased and hurriedly pulled on my cut off shorts and ran out of the forest.

In front of Anna's tent, Josie and Lucy were cooking. Their heads snapped up in my direction the second I was out of the tree-line.

I was slightly panting and my eyes were wide with fear.

Josie and Lucy were by my side in a second.

Before either of them could speak I blurted out, "Where's' Anna."

Not even waiting for a reply I rushed over to the tent only to find no one was there.

Lucy's forehead scrunched in confusion as she said, "Didn't she spend the night at your house?"

My teeth clenched as I realized she wasn't here. Her scent was nowhere near the house or the tent. She covered her tracks.

"Yeah she did," I said throwing the note to Lucy.

She read it and took in a sharp breathe.

She passed the note to Josie who had surprisingly been quite this whole time.

Josie took the letter and froze.

She shook slightly and looked like she was between crying or punching the closest object to her.

A few seconds later she locked her jaw, balled up her hands, and let out the most furious growl.

"What the hell is she thinking? I didn't mean go do it herself!"

I was half way to loosing it when she said that.

"What. Did. You. Say. To. Her."

Oh hell I didn't care anymore if she was stronger than me. If they didn't explain something soon it was going to get ugly _real_ fast.

Lucy and I were both glaring at Josie and I was pretty sure Lucy was pretty close to attacking her to.

For the next few minutes Josie tried her best to explain what she had said to Anna and now she assumed that Anna had gone to the Volturi herself to finish the job herself.

I had to hold Lucy back several times from lunging at Josie and she had to hold me back more than a few times.

We were both pretty close to tearing Josie limb from limb.

I tried to calm myself down with little success but I was able to get out, "Well let's go."

They both looked at me confused before I said, "There's no way I'm letting Anna fight the Volturi guard by herself. And I suck at tracking so I'm at least going to need Lucy for this."

I they both nodded and got a determined look in their eyes.

Looks like we're going to Italy.

* * *

Josie POV

AHHHHHHHHH!!!

That was about the only thought going through my head when I read Anna's letter.

Yesterday when I told Anna about how she was being carelesswith people's lives I didn't mean to go and fight the Volturi herself!

When I told her that I was hoping she would see that Ephraim wouldn't want her to be like this and that he was in a better place. That her plan for revenge was reckless and would do nothing to bring Ephraim back.

But no she misunderstood me and thought I meant for her to go on a suicide mission.

Anna was in fact the most powerful of us. She practiced her fighting skills non-stop for the past 73 years and she has only gotten more powers.

I know that she is more powerful now than she was then and she could take on quite a lot of vampires at the same time, but trying to take on the whole Volturi guard was ridiculous.

I can only hope we're not too late.

* * *

**When I read this chapter I wasn't sure if it was good or not but I have recived several PMs to get the chapter up as soon as possible so this will just have to do.**

**I hope this can meet all of yalls expectaions. I have recived many reviews telling me about how much all of you like my story and I couldn't be happier.**

**I love you all so much and please REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**K guys I am sooooo sorry I have not writtin in a while but I will try to do better. ****I hopw you guys can forgive me beecause I love you all sooooooooooo much. Your reviews mean everything to me.**

**So Thank you all for being so supportive so I am deticating this Chapter to you all.**

* * *

Anna POV

I woke up in the uncomfortable air-line seats to a blinding fever and spots in my vision. I was slightly sweating and my mussels were sore. I sighed as I realized what this meant.

I was getting a new power.

Spirits have a perfect immune system, flawless vision and we don't get sore so this is the first sign of getting a new power. I could realize why actually. Spirits powers only form when you need them.

After Ephraim's death I developed the power to show memories so it would help me explain the story. Lucy thought it was because it would be too painful to try and explain it through words.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the flight attendant telling me we had landed. In Italy.

I looked around the plane to see that I was the only one left. I sighed.

After I had calmed down enough I had ran to the nearest airport and snuck on board to the first flight to Italy.

It really wasn't too hard seeing as I could just phase through the plane.

I got a few stares from people not only from my beauty but because I was wearing a green tank-top and jean shorts that were covered in mud from running and falling in the forest. There also remained the fact that I had no luggage or carry-on bags with me. Plus I was barefoot.

I ignored the stares and walked out of the airport.

We were somewhere in Florence as far as I could tell. I had never been to Italy for obvious reasons but I could now see how beautiful it was.

We were slightly far away from Volterra but I would be able to make the trip in about a day.

I was walking through the streets appreciating the scenery when I noticed how late it had gotten. I was in a dirtier part of town and it seemed like I was the only one out on the streets.

I heard heavy clumsy footsteps around me. I could smell alcohol in the air most likely belonging to the footsteps.

A few men stepped out of the ally about 20 feet behind me. Most of them were walking drunkenly and shouting out curse words in Italian while only one or two of them were able to hold their liquor.

I simply ignored them and walked a little faster.

**(A/n: The italics are words spoken in Italian)**

_"Hey beautiful what's up? Why don't you come over here and hang out with us! " _A man shouted from behind me.

For some reason this made me angry. Usually I would be flattered then I would just keep walking.

I felt a warm shiver run across my spine and move through my body.

I was slightly distracted in my thoughts and didn't know how close the men had gotten.

A man around 25 grabbed my arm in what would be a firm grip to a human but was nothing compared to me. The man was handsome to say the least. He had short black hair and blue eyes but looked in need of a shave and deodorant.

_"You know it's not very nice to ignore people." _His words were slurred and his breath stank giving off a very foul odor to my sensitive nose.

I rolled my eyes thinking about how we had to do this the hard way.

The man becoming frustrated at me not answering slapped me across the face.

I smirked as he gripped his hand most likely being broken shouting several curse words and some I didn't even know existed.

The next several minutes were rather entertaining. The rest of the men tried to grab me but either ended up with several broken bones or was punched unconscious.

When all the men were unconscious I lined them up against the wall and tied them with some vines I made grow out of the ground.

I healed all their gashes but could do nothing for their broken bones.

I silently cursed myself for this power. I still don't understand why I got this power if it was so useless to me. I was always trying to find a way around this power but I could never do anything more than a gash.

This was the first power I developed. The reason I developed this power was because I was scared. I was so scared of loosing Josie or Anna or someone I loved that I wanted nothing more than a way to help them.

Much use this power did.

Lucy always reminded me how I just needed to keep practicing. That one day I might be able to unlock this power and do so much more with it.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I reached the end of town.

It was now night so no one should see me while I run.

While I ran I couldn't help but think of how close I was to finally avenging Ephraim.

One day left.

One day left till I can avenge my brother.

One day left until 73 year of planning finally comes into place.

One day left until I'm face to face with Aro Volturi.

* * *

Seth POV

Right now Lucy, Josie and I were running across the country in search of Anna.

Anna knew all about Lucy's tracking ability. She also knew how to trick it. So it was alot more difficult trying to find Lucy than we thought. Lucy had led us to an airport.

We all thought it was pretty obivious where she headed then.

Italy.

None of us had enough money but that didn't stop Josie.

Apparently Josie can control technolagy as one of her powers.

So all she had to do was concentrate on the computer and we had reservations. She was even able to get us First Class.

So here I was now practically jumping in my seat silently asking the plane to move faster.

Oh god I hope Anna's okay.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it!!!**

**I promise to post the chapter soon!**

**I love you all!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
